


Party-Trooper

by mimorjam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, BFFs, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Parties, Resistance swag, Rey is Stormpilot trash, finn is a manly man, finn is a nervous baby, idek what im doing, its all just one big trash heap, just sayin, shhhhh, snap is also a manly man, struggling with formatting so... meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimorjam/pseuds/mimorjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I won’t be good company,” Finn sighed.<br/>“So you’ll come?”<br/>“Nope,”</p><p>Or the one where Rey is pestering Finn to come to a party with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends Are Supposed To Drag You To Parties, Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo..... I really suck at titles (which is a pun btw) and summaries... {summari.... no that doesn't sound right...}

“But I’ve never been to a party before, please Finn,” Rey begged her ex-Stormtrooper friend, hair all brushed and bouncy, shining in the artificial light. That evening, a large celebration was being held in the Resistance base for all who wished to attend. It was a funny thing, that such a gathering should happen during a frantic war, but no-one seemed to be questioning it. No-one except Finn that is.  
But Rey had already explained why. Apparently, two weeks ago it was Han Solo’s Wookie companion Chewbacca’s birthday and the high clearance officers and friends of the General and Wookie himself were planning on having a few drinks to celebrate. However a level eight threat from the First Order was reported and it was all hands on deck. They called a rain-check. And to make up for the lateness of celebrations, they were selecting a few more people to come, making the party bigger. But on the eve of said party, another alarm sounded and everyone rushed to arms, abandoning the plans for a night of boozing and merriment. Finn had listened as Rey explained that it basically snowballed from a quiet soirée into a huge, open invitation gathering with plenty of cheap wine and just as cheap music.  
The way her face lit up when she talked about something that she hadn’t experienced on Jakku and someone had to explain to her made Finn smile and want to do anything to make sure both of them got to try all these things they had been deprived of.  
However, a large, messy, noisy party was not something the self-conscious and extremely nervous ex-trooper wanted to avoid at all cost.  
“Neither have I,” he countered, narrowing his eyes.  
But Rey wasn’t going to just give up. “Please, Finn,” she whined, drawing out the ‘eee’ sound. “I really want to go,” “Well go then, I’m not stopping you,” he stuck his nose in the air slightly like a petulant child.  
“I’m hardly going to turn up on my own! What if a man sees me all alone and vulnerable, and decides to take advantage?” she gasped. It seemed she really wasn’t going to let this one go.  
“Oh really? In the headquarters of the Resistance? The largest group of the most heroic and selfless men and women who treat their comrades as family? Sure,” he smirked at her exasperated expression.  
“But I need my big bad Stormtrooper to look after me!” she pouted.  
“Rey! We have established that you are more than capable of looking after yourself and others,” he scoffed. “You must really be desperate.”  
“I’ll even let you hold my hand again,” Rey giggled, momentarily forgetting to act as if she was going to drop dead if she didn’t get her best friend to accompany her. Finn just glared. "Alright fine, I’ll give you my pudding rations for three weeks.”  
“Yup, knew it, desperate,” they were both smiling now.  
“Agh, you’re impossible!” Rey smiled, but there was definitely an underlay of annoyance.  
“You know I won’t be good company,” Finn sighed.  
“So you’ll come?”  
“Nope,”  
“Hope crusher,”  
“Maybe that should have been my name,” Finn chuckled at the thought.  
“Hey,” she suddenly adopted a sly expression, frightening the ex-Stormtrooper. “Speaking of naming you....”  
“Don’t,” he warned.  
“You know who’ll be there.....”  
“Rey,”  
“Mr ‘Dashing-perfect-beautifully-handsome-best-pilot-in-the-resistance’,” she fake swooned, mocking her friend. It was Finn’s turn to pout.  
“Stop it,”  
“Nope! Not until you agree to coming to the party with me,” she said, smirking.  
“But I don’t know anyone! I’d just awkwardly follow you round,” Finn sighed.  
“That’s okay, I don’t mind,” Rey had moved to sit next to her best friend on her narrow bed. “Its not like I’m such a social butterfly. And you DO know people,”  
“Everybody loves you though!”  
“I make friends, I go to social events,” Rey shrugged. “And you’re a hero, Finn. People admire you,”  
“I’m an ex-Stormtrooper! You’re the girl who sing-“  
“You’ve got Poe,” Rey pointed out, interrupting his rant about how much everyone loves her and her achievements against the First Order.  
“No I don’t. Wait, what do you mean ‘I’ve got Poe’? How do I have him? He isn’t mine,” he blushed darkly, causing Rey to get that look in her eyes that meant she was up to something.  
“And all his squadron know you, heh, it’s more likely to be me awkwardly following you round,”  
“Hmph, I don’t think so,” Finn frowned.  
“We could always just follow each other,”  
“How would that even work?”  
“Let’s find out!”  
“I have a better idea, let’s just not go,” he rolled his eyes, but regretted saying that as soon as the girl from Jakku unleashed her full puppy-dog eyes power. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it. You can just go without me! Ugh stop looking at me like that!”  
“Please Finn, for me?”  
Oh lord, how in the universe was he supposed to answer that with anything other than what she wanted to hear? “Ugh fine!”  
“Yay! You’re the best!” she launched a horrifically strong hug at his body. Finn reluctantly, and very awkwardly, hugged his best friend back.  
“I know,”  
“Right, now we just need to get you something to wear,” she sprung up off the bed and seemed to be analysing the man in front of her, eyes narrowed and focused.  
“Can’t I just wear this?” Finn gestured to his plain black attire and Poe’s jacket.  
“Absolutely not!” she gasped as if it had been the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard suggested in her life.  
Brilliant, Finn thought. Not only was he being dragged to a party he had been hell-bent on avoiding, but his outfit for the evening was completely up to Rey. In a way, he was 100% at the mercy of his best friend. Just...... brilliant.


	2. Liquid Manly-ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party, many new things present themselves to our under-experienced duo of party goers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I carried it on! Please enjoy and let me know... well... anything... in the comments section :3

“Oh come on, Finn!” Rey groaned at her friend’s foot-dragging and almost comical scowl. She grabbed his hand, pulling him through the hangar doors where the festivities were being held. 

It seemed very strange, disorienting even, seeing the space-craft hangar converted convincingly into a dancefloor and large bar area. 

Finn couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the tarpaulins pulled over the X-Wing fighters – pilots’ obvious attempt to keep their beloved ships clean and safe. 

The thought made Finn recall all the times Poe had boasted about his ‘wonderful baby’ that had carried him safely from the training courses to gruelling battles against countless different enemies.

The ex-Stormtrooper shook his head, trying desperately to work out what Rey had been saying while he was daydreaming about the best pilot in the Resistance. 

“Hm?” 

“Were you even listening?” Rey frowned, hands on her hips.

“Yeah! Alright no, no I wasn’t I’m sorry,” he confessed, smile gracing his lips. Rey simply rolled her eyes and pulled her nervous friend along with her down the steps to the main hangar floor.

They meandered through the throngs of people, all wearing casual clothes and holding some sort of oddly coloured drink. Everyone looked so strange out of uniform, especially the pilots. Finn really needed to stop thinking about pilots, because everyone knew how that ended. 

 

*

 

They had only been there five minutes and Finn was already self-consciously pulling at the far too tight t-shirt Rey had conjured up for him to wear. She huffed and grabbed his hand, excusing them both from a very boring conversation with a hospitality droid that didn’t really understand what was going on.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sincere concern filling her eyes.

“It’s just there are too many people here, I’ve never been to anything remotely like this before,” the ex-trooper sighed, shoulders sinking. 

“Neither have I, but there’s a first time for everything,” Rey encouraged.

“I look stupid,” Finn continued his little self-loathing session.

“No, you look sexy,” the girl smirked. “Right, enough of this sulking, I know what you need,”

“What?”

“Alcohol.”

 

*

 

The pair of them found their little group of friends sat around a crate underneath the nose of an X-Wing against the wall. Poe Dameron had just finished telling some sort of funny story that had the small group in stiches. 

Upon seeing the duo, Poe’s face lit up even brighter as he animatedly invited them to sit, pushing Wexley out of the way. The other pilot’s drink sloshed threateningly, Snap held up a single finger, waiting for the liquid to settle again, placed it down on a nearby crate and immediately turned to tackle their squadron leader. 

The raucous pair clattered to the concrete floor, Rey and Jessika bursting out with shocked laughter, BB-8 beeping enthusiastically. Finn craned his neck to see if Poe was alright, but when he saw the dark haired man flailing his arms, dazzling smile spreading across his face, he allowed himself to join the two girls in their giggles. 

 

No, wait, Finn did not giggle. He was a man. He chuckled, or laughed, or sniggered maybe, but there was not giggling going on. None. 

 

“So why are you guys all hidden away?” Rey asked Jess, accepting some sort of clear drink and downing it in one. Suddenly, the whole situation seemed around 80% funnier, the little BB unit droid settling at her feet.

“Meh, we like to enjoy good company,” the female pilot shrugged. “And last year Snap cried.”

“Hey! I did not!”

“Yes you did,” Poe insisted, poking the bearded man in the side, tempting another attack. 

“Yeah, but only because some insane guy punched me in the face,” Wexley frowned, crossing his arms over is body, trying to claw back some of his dignity. Finn’s eyes widened. 

That kind of thing happened at these kind of parties? He should never have let Rey come, and the thought of letting her come alone made him feel guilty.

“Nope,” Jess smirked, silencing Finn’s internal monologue. “You got so drunk, Tommy told you some lame joke and you broke down, claiming that it was the most beautiful piece of poetry you’d ever heard.”

“Oh yeah!” Poe snorted, slapping the other man on the shoulder. Snap’s frown deepened. He buried his face into his large beer mug, slurping angrily (if that was possible). “Ah, the joys of alcohol, am I right guys?”

“Hell yeah!” Jess grinned, holding her glass up. Rey followed suit, a lazy smile plastered over her face. This whole thing was amazing. Drink was amazing. Music? Amazing. “Wait, Finn don’t have a drink lads!”

“What?” Snap looked up disbelievingly. 

“Uh, no thank you, not for me,” the sober man shook his head politely. There was no way Finn was going to drink anything that made Snap Wexley, the best recon flier in the Resistance’s Starfighter Corps, cry in front of everybody.

“Don’t worry buddy,” Poe smiled, as if reading his mind. “We won’t let you do a Snap and get so dru-”

“Yeah, alright, we all know,” Wexley shoved his commander back again. 

“C’mon sit down, Finn,” Jess handed the hesitant man a glass, filled with a different coloured liquid from Rey’s but it tasted pleasant enough. 

*

A few, (maybe? Finn had lost track) refills later, a strange warm feeling had settled around his fuzzy brain. And damn, Poe Dameron just kept getting more and more attractive.  
The loud music had changed to an apparently very good song that had Jessika yank Rey up from her crate seat and pull her to the centre of the hangar where a mass of moving bodies had assembled. 

Finn watched the two girls, jumping and swaying vaguely in time with the invasive beat of the music. His gentle sipping of his umpteenth glass of... whatever it was he was drinking, was interrupted by BB-8, screeching and narrowly avoiding Wexley’s slumping body as it fell to the floor with a disturbed snore. 

Poe slapped his knee, laughing, but smiled fondly at his fellow pilot. He gently draped Jess’s discarded jacket over the snoring man.

Finn returned to sip his fruity drink, watching with lazy interest as, Poe patted Snap’s shoulder, leaving him to sleep. 

There was some sort of brotherly bond between squadron pilots, stronger than the comradeship that all members of the Resistance shared, and Finn desperately wanted to be a part of it.

All he had back in The First Order was a small group of Troopers he trained with and slept near, ‘Nines’ ‘Slip’ and ‘Zeroes’ were the nicknames given to a few of his fellow FN Stormtroopers.

But there was no care, or even companionship in The First Order, and Finn craved the feeling of being in a family more than anything.

 

Finn had been too busy deep in thought, he hadn’t noticed Poe moving to sit on the crate next to him. 

They didn’t say anything, just sat there in companionable silence. Finn’s thoughts were speeding by at a million miles an hour, screaming about the proximity, how Poe was definitely leaning ever so slightly into his left side, how BB-8 was watching like a sly voyeur and that Finn had undoubtedly drunk way too much alcohol – especially since it was his first time drinking it. 

Aside from minimal shifting from both men, they remained relatively still, eyes fixed either on their friends throwing themselves around or their slowly emptying glasses.  
That was until Poe’s silky-haired head flopped gently down onto Finn’s shoulder. 

 

The younger man tensed momentarily before relaxing, enjoying the closeness with the man he’d rescued, lost, found and crushed on, while they were both too drunk to really realise what was happening. 

Finn inched his hand sloppily toward the pilot’s, he knew he was pushing his luck, but hey, at least he wasn’t ‘doing a Snap’ and crying. Poe took the hint and entwined their fingers gently, kind of nuzzling the younger man’s neck. 

Finn thought about how soft the pilot’s hair was, and for probably the third time that evening, wished he could run his fingers through it. 

 

But why shouldn’t he? Finn was more than able to pass off any future awkwardness with the excuse of ‘hey, sorry I stroked you, I must have been really drunk!’ The liquid courage worked it’s magic. Finn found himself swallowing any tiny flakes of doubt he had, turning face to face with Poe; the pilot’s shiny eyes lidded and dark. Before he could advance any further, a loud squeal from the dancefloor interrupted them. Brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last chapter, if time management is a thing that I can do.... hmm... 
> 
>  
> 
> ~{Thank you for reading}~

**Author's Note:**

> I do have half a plan for what's gonna happen next, but i'm not sure if i'm going to continue this... I did have fun writing it :)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Let me know what you think of this tiny little piece of fic / what i should do next 
> 
> ~Thank yooooooou for reading!~


End file.
